


It

by Red_C



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid!Kyuhyun, Kid!Yesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_C/pseuds/Red_C
Summary: Or what happens when you leave 10 years old Jongwoon and 7 years old Kyuhyun watching a horror movie togetherVery short drabble





	It

**Author's Note:**

> This is very retro haha  
> SJ have the exact age to be traumatized by the original version of It (literally I do not know anyone born in the 80' who didn't piss themselves with the movie) so I kinda wanted to explore that with them.
> 
> This was originally written in Spanish for an activity, so it's quite old and translated. Let me know if you can picture any mistake please
> 
> Enjoy~

His mom warned him this was a very bad idea. But he was a big boy and he wasn’t afraid…  
  
Well…

He wasn’t _that_ afraid  
But Kyunnie should never know that

However, he probably wouldn’t notice. Little Kyuhyun was practically glued to his hyung, hugged to a cushion and shielding himself with his legs, barely leaving his eyes free to keep on watching ‘It’ (because of course he was also a big boy and if he said he could watch the movie, he wasn’t going to back off now). The boy was way to focused in not showing his own terror to realize Jongwoon was just like him.

  
So, at the end it was a challenge for both of them: with themselves, with each other and with Jongwoon’s mom, who had explicitly forbidden them to watch horror movies when the little neighbor was staying over ( _‘He is 7, Jongwoon, you must be a responsible hyung’_ )

Because they couldn’t scream, only uncountable little jumps and ever increasingly stronger squeezes to their joint hands show the fear they did **not** had. That was pretty much all they did for the longest time, even when the movie finished, way too paralyzed with terror to try and move.  
  
They stayed there glued to the screen watching the credits, with the abominable background music until the blue screen of the VHS stopping was the only thing illuminating them.

“Did you like it?” asked Kyuhyun barely above a whisper, still not lowering his legs to protect himself from the movie’s clown.

“uhm” nodded Jongwoon, only then remembering he was a big boy who needed to act like one. He tried to stand up to turn off the video but the younger had his hand almost strangled. He turned to watch it.

“Can we… sleep together?” Jongwoon was supposed to give up his bed, sleeping in the floor beside it… but right now sleeping beside that void under the bed wasn’t precisely comfortable.  
  
The older smiled, nodding once again before resuming his task.  
He still was very terrified, but finally he realized watching horror movies with Kyuhyun was one of the best ideas he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> btw
> 
> Don't ever watch the original movie expecting it to be terrifying.  
> Nowadays is more like a comedy to be honest hahaha


End file.
